The Legend of Duchess Jaeger
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Resolusi: Semua hal buruk yang terjadi tidak semuanya adalah buruk untuk kedepannya. Sum: Aku ini apa? Untuk apa aku hidup? / Siapa orang bertudung hitam itu? / Mungkin'kah aku jatuh cinta? / Kenapa Rivaille harus berperang? / Apakah ini balasan Tuhan untuk mahkluk tanpa eksistensi sepertiku? / Warning: typo's, alur lari maraton, pairing RiRen, for #BiweeklyPrompt3 #7SinsChallenge


# **_The Legend of Duchess Jaeger_**#

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin©Isayama Hajime

The Legend of Duchess Jaeger©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Suspense, Romance

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N:

_Fic ini di dedikasikan untuk Challenge #BiweeklyPromprt3 dan #7SinsChallenge_

_Typo's, alur loncat-loncat. BL, pairing RiRen._

_Answer Quis: Pakjesavond itu dari negara Belanda, yang di adakan pada tanggal 5 Dec untuk memperingati hari santa claus. _

…

Enjoy Reading

.

.

.

* * *

Aku ini apa?

* * *

Aku tidak mengerti apa pun, yang ku tau hanya kini aku mendiami sebuah panti asuhan kecil di tepi london. Orang-orang terlihat bahagia di sekitarku, tapi aku merasa kurang. Sebenarnya siapa aku?

Tiap matahari telah meninggi kaki ini akan membawaku ke depan sebuah cermin berbingkai ukir di corridor yang berhadapan dengan vavilliun di tengah danau kecil.

Aku memandangi pantulan tubuh ini. Rambut cokelat hazel, badan yang kurus, dan iris mata jade yang aku sendiri pun tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di sana. Apa yang di pikirkannya? Apa aku ini?

Sama ketika senja datang diri ini kembali bercermin merenung melihat pantulan diri.

Pagi dan malam sudah berlalu berkali-kali tapi kenapa tak habis juga?

Aku bosan meratapi hidup yang tidak ada artinya seperti ini. Bodoh. Untuk apa aku hidup? Untuk siapa aku hidup? Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku di dunia ini.

Hari ini musim bersalju. Namun tubuh ini tidak bergerak dari tempatnya meringkung. Meringkuk di depan cermin. Mata yang terpantul itu kosong hampa, merasa tak di butuhkan.

Sampai...

PRAAKK!

Cermin itu pecah, retak tepat di tengahnya hanya dengan datangnya sebuat cahaya. Seiring cahaya itu hilang bukan tubuh kecil kurus ini lagi yang terlihat... Melainkan sosok lain, seseorang berjubah hitam dengan tudung menutup wajahnya.

Aku tidak tau itu siapa, namun saat tangan itu keluar menembus permukaan cermin dan menarikku dalam pelukannya ada suatu perasaan hangat, dan bingung. Siapa?

Saat tangan itu menjauh, terlihat linangan air mata mengalir di sisi wajahnya yang terlihat. Aku tidak tau mengapa, tapi terasa dada ini sesak seperti merasakan juga ke sedihan sosok dalam cermin itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum simpul, dan terlihat seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mendengar apa pun. Dan perlahan-lahan bayangnya memudar, semua pun menjadi gelap.

* * *

Saat mata ini terbuka, jiwa ini tersadar...

Itu hanya mimpi...

"Eren apa kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara panggilan dan ketukan pintu dari arah luar kamar. "Sudah, Mikasa. Sebentar lagi aku pergi ke ruang makan." Sahutku

"Baiklah, cepat ya, semua sudah menunggu."

Suara derap langkah menjuah pun terdengar.

Hah... Mimpi itu lagi,

Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, itu saat diri ini masih berumur lima tahun. Sampai kini aku tidak tau siapa sosok itu. Itu bagaikan misteri.

Membangunkan diri dari kasur empuk ini menuju ke kamar mandi di pojok ruangan dan mengguyur tubuh ini dengan air.

Kini aku bukanlah anak-anak lagi. Bocah tanpa arah dan penuh ke kosongan ini telah berkembang. Walau hanya dengan semua ke kosongan yang di peliharanya.

Bocah dengan tatapan hampa ini kini telah meraih gelar sarjana di umurnya yang ke 20 tahun. Tanpa biaya. Semua murni karena usahanya dalam mengejar beasiswa. Karena diri ini tau tidak akan ada yang mengurusnya ke depan. Panti asuhan tidak akan menjadi tempatnya pulang untuk selamanya.

Jadi hari ini setelah sarapan pagi, dia akan pergi.

Kemana? Dia juga tidak tau.

Yang jelas dia akan menggunakan gelarnya untuk meraih ke sejahteraan.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, pemuda itu memandangi seluruh kamarnya dan berakhir pada sebuah cermin besar yang retak di sebelah rak buku.

Setelah kejadian itu, dia meminta agar cermin itu di bawa ke kamarnya. Bocah yang kini telah menjelma menjadi pemuda cantik itu memandangi sejenak pantulan dirinya di sana.

Masih sama, rambut cokelat hazel bergaya otrodot, iris mata lemonya yang sewarna batu jade yang di hiasi bulu mata yang lentik, tubuh yang dulunya urus kini lebih berisi dan berbentuk dan wajah manis yang dulu hanya terlihat muram kini bisa tersenyum cerah.

Mungkin'kan ini yang di namakan perubahan seiring dengan waktu pikirnya. Luarnya memang berubah tapi sebenarnya dalamnya masih kosong. Dia tidak tau apa yang kurang hingga membuatnya terus merasa kosong dan hampa.

Merapikan setelan jas yang di pakainya dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

Suasana sarapan sangat ramai dengan semua penghuni panti asuhan yang berkumpul di ruang makan. Semua tetap sama, masih dengan Mikasa yang sibuk mengambil piring-piring kotor, Sir Hannes yang memimpin doa saat mulai makan dan Bibi Anna yang tersenyum di balik jendela dapur.

Dan inilah saat terakhirku bersama mereka di meja ini. "Mikasa sini aku bantu, pasti berat'kan?" tersenyum lima jari dan mengambil sebagian piring kotor yang dibawanya menuju dapur.

"Kak Eren! Selamat ya!" saat menuruni tangga banyak adik-adik dari panti asuhan yang memberiku selamat atas keberhasilanku. Anak-anak ini masih polos dan lugu, tidak seperti diriku yang penuh ke bohongan. Terlihat di ujung sana Mikasa (seorang anak asuh di panti) tersenyum sendu sebari membuka pintu untuk membiarkanku pergi. Ah, mungkin dia sedih akan ke pergianku.

Ini hari terakhir'ku di sini. Aku tidak akan kemari lagi, walau kenangan banyak tersimpan dan meresap di tiap seluk ruangan tempat ini, meresap ke pikiranku.

Tersenyum simpul pada adik-adik manis sejenak sebelum melangkah menjauh dari mereka. "Kau sudah dewasa Eren." ucap Sir Hannes pemilik panti asuhan ini.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya sekedar tersenyum penuh makna. Sir Hannes pun ikut tersenyum. Melirik kebelakang sekali lagi sebelum kaki ini benar-benar melangkah pergi.

'Selamat tinggal semuanya, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian.'

* * *

Dalam perjalanan mata ini hanya termenung pada pemandangan di luar kereta kuda. Hari ini musim dingin di mulai. Salju sudah mulai berjatuhan dari tanggal 14 Desember.

Mungkin saat aku tiba di tempat tujuan orang-orang akan metertawaiku karena penampilanku yang usam dan bahkan sekarang aku tidak membawa barang apa pun lagi selai setelan jas yang ku pakai. Wajarlah untuk orang yatim piatu yang miskin seperti'ku ini tidak memiliki barang-barang berharga.

Sekilas terlihat di luar sana seorang wanita bersurai putih seputih gaunnya di bawah pohon cemara terendam salju. Wanita itu memandangku, tersenyum singkat dan melambaikan tangan.

Penunggu sekitar rupanya.

* * *

Sekitar 3 Jam perjalanan, kereta kuda ini pun sampai membawaku ke tempat tujuan. Istana BuckingHam.

Disana sanagtlah luas, mungkin lebih dari 10 hektar luas tanah. Prajurit berbaris rapi di tiap lorong. salah satunya mengantarkanku ke tempat sang pemimpin tertinggi yaitu Yang Mulia Ratu Victoria.

Sampai di sebuah aula yang penuh dengan orang-orang. Mereka dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan aku tau mereka semua pasti bangsawan. Mereka berbisik-bisik sebari memandangiku dari atas ke bawah.

Huh, persetan.

"Eren Jaeger, mendekatlah." perintah yang mulia Ratu. Aku pun mendekat dan menekuk sebalah kakiku, memberi hormat. "Hormat saya pada Yang Mulia Ratu."

Ratu mengangkat pedag peraknya dan menepukannya di bahu kanan dan kiriku. "Dengan ini, aku mengangkatmu sebagai *Major General Duke Of Jaeger."

Dan suara riuh tepuk tangan pun terdengar.

* * *

Semua ini berawal saat aku masuk sekolah ke militeran dan meraih nilai tertinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari siswa-siswi dari sekolah tinggi politik sehingga membuatku mendapat beasiswa penuh di akademi Weston**

Selain itu, orang-orang mengakui ke hebatanku dalam bidang seni dan sastra.

Mereka bilang aku sempurna, tapi taukah mereka kalau aku merasakan kekurangan... aku tidak memiliki tujuan. Hidupku ini untuk apa? untuk siapa? bahkan orang tuaku pun membuangku saat aku masih bayi. Jiwaku ini bahkan tidak bernilai di mata orang tuaku sendiri hingga mereka tega membuangku.

Ditambah dengan gelar yang di berikan ratu walau pun aku sebenarnya adalah orang berdarah Jerman (begitulah yang dikatakan Sir Hannes) membuatku menjadi orang kaya terpandang. Banyak tikus got nekat untuk mendekatiku untuk membuat bisnis di selokan mereka. Ck, dasar orang-orang tak berpendidikan. Ternyata begitu tabiat bangsawan asli Inggris.

Lupakan, itu tidak berarti. Lebih baik memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini bukan?

* * *

"Tuan, siapa anak manis yang anda bawa ini?" tanya seorang pelayan di mansion yang kini ku tempati. "Oh anak ini? Perkenalkan nama anak ini Armin Arlet. Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi adikku."

Ya, hari ini aku mengangkat adik seorang yatim piatu. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain. Ini adalah hidupku jadi orang lain tak berhak mengaturku.

* * *

Lima tahun membawa gelar Duke, yang mulia ratu memberikanku penghormatan dengan menjadikanku seorang raja di negara hasil jajahan Inggris beberapa waktu lalu yang bernama Sina. Namun masih dalam pengawasan ratu juga.

Hari-hariku menjadi raja pun dimulai.

Mengatur pemerintahan, menetapkan sistem politik dan ekonomi. Terkadang aku ingin mengeluh dengan semua ini. Bosan. Di tambah dengan semua pekerjaan ini. Ck, tapi ini tugasku jadi hah... jalani saja lah.

Tapi paling tidak Armin berkembang sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Anak berumur 8 tahun yang aku angkat menjadi adikku itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cerdas. Namun jangan lupakan dengan paras'nya yang manis juga tidak berkurang. Mengingat hal itu paling tidak bisa meringankan sedikit beban dan kebosananku.

Yosh! berjuanglah Eren!

_"Berjuanglah nak, hihihihi~"_

"Ya Terimakasih dukunganya Ms Hanji. Tapi Bisakah kau tidak muncul secara abstrak seperti itu?"

_"Hihihihi, bukannya dari dulu aku terus muncul seperti ini?"_ Ms Hanji... taukah kau muncul dengan keadaan terbalik di langit-langit kamar seseorang dengan penampilan acak-acakan absrut itu tidak sopan walau pun untuk hantu sepertimu itu.

_"Baiklah, baiklah aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi~ jangan berwajah masam seperti itu tidak enak di pandang~"_

"Hah... jadi ada apa? apa ada kerusuhan di luar sana?" tanyaku sambil tetap duduk pada kursi menghadap meja kerjaku. _"Hmn~ tidak ada, semua aman atas ke pemerintahanmu."_

"O-oh baguslah." aku tersenyum canggung, demi couth ganas yang bernyanyi opera... wajah Ms Hanji sangat menyeram, ditambah bekas luka yang menganga di lehernya. Tahan Eren, apa jadinya jika Raja sepertimu berteriak kencang karena melihat hantu? tidak elit sekali...

Tapi memang, ini lah keuntungan karena memiliki pion tak kasat mata.

* * *

"Yang Mulia, ini dia Baron Smith yang kami sarankan untuk menjadi penasehat agung kerajaan." ucap seorang patih agung mewakili semua orang yang ada di aula istana. Sebari memperkenalkan seorang pria tegap bersurai pirang rapi dengan wajah rupawan di hadapanku.

Baron? orang luar ternyata...

_"Tampan juga... tapi auranya tidak menyenangkan."_

_'Ya, aku tau itu Ms Hanji... perasaanku jadi tidak enak.'_

_"Lalu, apa kau akan menerimanya menjadi penasehat kerajaan?"_

_'Mau bagaimana lagi aku kalah suara jadi suka atau tidak suka aku harus menerimanya menjadi penasehat kerajaan...'_

Walau pun kesan pertamaku dengan Baron Smith tidak menyenangkan, tapi ternyata semua usul'nya membuat kerajaan menjadi lebih baik. Rakyat Sina menjadi lebih sentosa.

Mungkin seseorang memang harus dinilai bukan dari luarnya tapi dari dalamnya juga.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa melihat sendiri hasil kerjaku. Hari ini aku berhasil keluar dari istana dan menyamar sebagai penduduk lokal. Untunglah tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku ini raja. Warga sekitar menyapaku dengan ramah. Begitu juga dengan pemandangan asri di tiap jalan yang terlihat.

Tapi sebenarnya tujuanku kali ini bukan hanya sekedar melihat-lihat. Ms Hanji atau nama aslinya Marchioness Hanji Zoe mengatakan bahwa belakangan ini ada sekumpulan warga tertentu yang sering melakukan tindak kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual.

Masa bodoh, aku ini lulusan Weston jurusan militer terbaik, tidak mungkin aku kalah melawan mereka.

Awalnya memang terlihat pemandangan indah, warga yang ramah, serta anak-anak yang bermain riang gembira. Tapi ketika mata dan kaki ini semakin jauh menelusuri semuanya agak berkurang. Warga-warga mulai tak acuh, menunduk tidak peduli.

Dampak adanya perusuh huh?

Semakin lama, aku merasakan beberapa orang tengah mengikutiku... Satu, dua, tiga... Enam. Enam orang rupanya.

Sengaja aku ambil jalan yang besar, lagi pula penduduk sudah tak terlihat lagi jadi aman lah, jadi lebih leluasa nantinya.

"Hey kau."

Mulai beraksi rupanya...

Aku pun berhenti dan membalikan badan Ke belakang.

"Serahkan uangmu atau mati." Pemimpin perusuh itu berkata dengan tampang garang sambil membawa pisau. Begitu juga dengan ke lima orang lainnya.

"Aku tidak punya uang." Ucapku datar, toh memang kenyataan aku tidak membawa sepeser uang pun. Dan tentunya memicu amarah mereka hingga menusukku dengan belatih.

* * *

BAK BUK DUAKKK BUG...

Hero yang datang tanpa di undang memukul mereka dangan cepat...

Sungguh, dia berkelahi atau menari? gerakannya sangat teratur dan lincah.

BUAKK

"Menyerang seseorang dari belakang itu tindakan pengecut." ucapku setelah memukul wajah salah satu kawanan penjahat di belakangku. Aku memang tertusuk tepat di perut, tapi aku tidak lemah. Aku masih bisa melawan semua kawanan penjahat ini.

Tapi ternyata ada yang menolongku, dan bahkan sekarang dia sudah selesai. Semua penjahat itu sudah bergelimpangan di tanah. "Ah, te-terimakasih tuan." orang itu pun menoleh. Tatapan matanya tajam... dan kelam.

"Kau berdarah bocah."

Jleb

Dengan nada ketus dia memanggilku apa? bocah?

"Ini tidak apa-apa, tidak sakit." jawabku tak kalah ketus.

Orang itu memandangku tajam lalu berbalik pergi. "Hei, mau ke-"

BRUKK...

Ck, tubuh ini ambuk lagi, sial. Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini?

Semuanya mulai memudar, dan gelap.

* * *

Dimana?

Semuanya gelap, tubuh ini terombang ambing, sebenarnya dimana?

Kenapa aku harus lahir? Cermin, siapa yang terpantul disana? Siapa orang berjubah hitam itu? kenapa dia menangis?

* * *

"Ukh..." Mencoba untuk bangun. Kenapa mimpi itu lagi?

Tapi, ini dimana ya? ini bukan kamarku, dan yang ku ingat terakhir kali adalah aku ambruk, jadi ini?

"Kau sudah bangun bocah?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, seorang pria (yang menurutku kelam) bersandar di bingkai pintu depan kamar ini. Ah, orang itu yang menghabisi penjahat-penjahat itu kemarin.

Abaikan kata "bocah" yang membuat telingaku berdenging.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat area sekitar dan berakhir memandang pria itu.

"Rumahku, tepatnya di kamarku." huh... ketus sekali cara bicaranya.

"Dan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku lagi. "Begitukah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamtkanmu? dasar, bocah jaman sekarang otaknya sudah berlubang semua."

APA?!

Kenapa "sopan" sekali caranya bicara itu?!

"Hey! aku'kan hanya bertanya apa salah?!" teriakku pada pria itu. Enak saja di mengataiku dan ingin pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

"Ck," pria itu berdecih dan pergi keluar ruangan.

"Hey! mau pergi ke-hmppp!"

"Cepat ganti bajumu bocah. Aku sudah mengobati lukamu, sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Sialan! begitu'kan cara memberikan suatu barang pada seseorang? dengan melemparnya, yah walau pun bukan benda keras. Tapi itu tidak sopan!

Sebaiknya aku cepat ganti baju dan pul-

ZZRRSSSHHHHHH...

HUJAN SIALAN!

* * *

Ck, aku ingin pulang...

Tapi bagaimana?

Hujan badai di luar sana...

Jadi bagaimana?

* * *

Tiga hari hujan berturut-turut hingga aku tidak bisa kembali ke istana. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku harus menumpang di rumah pria kelam itu. Walau pun terlihat acuh ternyata dia cukup peduli denganku. Tiap pagi dia sudah pergi entah ke mana, tapi di meja makan sudah terletak semangkuk bubur dan sepucuk surat yang bertuliskan "Makanlah."

Dan saat petang dia pun pulang dengan menenteng beberapa sayuran di tangannya dan membuat makan malam untukku dan untuknya.

"Terimakasih." ucapku saat dia meletakkan sepiring nasi dan semangkuk sup di depanku. "Nama'ku Eren Jaeger."

"Hm."

"Bolehaku tau namamu?" tanyaku, terlihat dia sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Mungkin hanya beberapa senti.

"Rivaille."

Kali ini aku yang menjerengitkan alis. "Nama keluargamu?"

"Tidak ada." dengan santainya pria itu -Rivaille- duduk di kursinya dan mulai makan. "Kau serius?" tanyaku lagi dan tidak di jawab bahkan merespon saja tidak. Satu hal yang terlintas di benakku saat ini... Rivaille sama denganku.

* * *

Hari ini cuaca cerah, rencananya aku akan pulang ke istana. Tapi sebelum itu harus ada yang ku pastikan...

Siapa sebenarnya "Rivaille" itu...

* * *

Aku mencarinya di kota, bertanya-tanya pada orang sekitar namun tidak ada yang tau, tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Aneh...

Matahari hampir tenggelam tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Sangat misterius, dia bagai hilang di telan bumi.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mencarinya.

Hahh... benar-benar orang yang misterius.

Saat sampai di istana, aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja tapi...

Semua kacau...

* * *

"Yang Mulia! Anda kemana saja? Apa anda tau kalau saya sangat cemas?"

"Maaf Armin, tapi kau lihat'kan? aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bisakah kau beritau aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" terlihat Armin menghela nafas lega, kemudian menatap keluar jendela. Saat ini kami tengah berada di ruang kerjaku.

Ck, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat aku pergi? Harga bahan pangan tiba-tiba naik drastis, pertambangan kehilangan hasil tambangnya, dan di perkirakan ada beberapa tikus bermata hijau yang mengrogoti harta negara.

"Saya juga tidak tau, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tapi yang saya tau wilayah barat kerajaan sedang di incar oleh kerajaan lain."

"APA?!" aku mengebrak meja kerjaku. Cih, kenapa semua jadi genting begini?!

Aku memijit pangkal hidungku sejenak, menenangkan pikiran. "Baiklah Armin, kau boleh pergi." kembali duduk dan mencoba untuk berpikir jernih kembali. Ck, ini semua salahku...

"Jangan menyalahkan diri anda, kemana perginya sosok anda yang bersemangat?" Aku mendongak menghadap Armin, tersenyum lembut dan mengelus helai surai pirangnya. "Iya, kau benar. Jadi sekarang kembalilah ke vaviliunmu."

Armin ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, tapi...

Apa anda benar baik-baik saja?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku heran, namun aku tersenyum kembali. "Apa maksudmu Armin? kau lihat'kan aku baik-baik saja." terlihat wajah Armin seperti meringis, di dekapnya tanganku yang tadi mengelus surainya. "Dari segi jasmani anda memang tidak apa-apa, tapi yang saya khawatirkan...

adalah jiwa anda."

* * *

Ada satu hal yang hanya aku dan Armin ketahui...

Bahwa aku, sukses bukan dengan cara yang mudah...

Dan bukan semuanya diraih dengan cara "baik"...

Aku, Eren Jaeger belajar bagaimana cara mengendalikan alam, iblis dan orbs ...

Dengan mengorbankan setengah jiwa'ku...

* * *

Saat itu setelah sehari berkat insident pecahnya cermin di panti asuhan, aku menemukan sebuah buku. Buku bersampul daun cokelat tua yang usang dan termakan usia. Tepat berada di belakang kolom cermin itu. Tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu tipis, saat dibuka beberapa serbuk yang entah apa itu berterbangan. Tulisan yang ada di sana tulisan latin yang berjejer rapi yang tercetak dengan tinta merah.

_Corpus ejus est anima et spiritus. Aduersus spiritum, spiritus utique non anima et corpore. Vocate nomen spiritus cum sono lepor evellere inferno a gloria tenebras. Et lunam sequitur ad ducendos invitemus omnibus ordinibus._

* * *

Bab selanjutnya pun berlanjut...

_Domine Satanus, per gratiam tuam, concede mihi, obsecro, et in animo concipi potest facere quod volo facere, ut in finem pervenire, te auxiliánte, Potens Satanas, qui unum verum Deum vivit et regnas Deus per omnia saecula saeculorum. _

_Quaeso mihi manifestare potuit adesse eum / responsum det mihi et fideles, ut voluit sequi finem, est proprium eius / officium. Hoc rogo observandum in nomine tuo, domine Satanus, ut dignus es, me, Pater. E__ffundam calicem vini aurum mea in Daemonibus devenimus. _

_Dabo alammu scientia naturali medio_ _cæli, et inferni. Vestibulum erit feodum dimidii haustu animam gratam stomachum. Diabolus, o, mihi angelus in caelo, et mercedem eius argenteo lymphas dimidiatam ad humanam immortalem me_ _faceret.__  
_  
Setelah itu aku pun memiliki kekuatan ini...

Aku bisa saja membunuh tiap orang yang menghalangi ketentraman negaraku ini hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Aku bisa saja mendapatkan semua yang ku mau dengan kekuatan ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hal yang aku inginkan. Dan tentunya aku tidak boleh begitu saja semena-mena mencabut nyawa seseorang.

Namun kekuatan ini memiliki ke lemahan, aku bisa saja mati. Tubuh ini terlalu berat membawa beban ilmu yang membuatnya hancur dari dalam.

Aku sempat melarang Armin untuk mempelajari isi buku itu, tapi mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia sebagai rasa hormat'nya padaku membuat dirinya akan menemaniku sampai dunia ini musnah.

Sebagai makhluk tanpa eksistensi...

* * *

"Yang mulia, krisis sudah menyebar luas, di tambah dengan serangan Prancis pada bagian barat kerajaan. Anda harus bergerak cepat." tegus salah satu mentri kerajaan.

Aku tau, masalahnya adalah jika balik menyerang, serangan dari Prancis dengan keadaan yang seperti ini (ke kurangan pasukan) sama saja dengan melemparkan ayam kedalam mulut buaya. Kerajaan ini tidak akan menang.

Ayo, pikir Eren. Apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?

Shit!

* * *

Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir sejenak, jadi aku pergi dari istana (lagi) malam ini. Cuma sekejap tak lama, hanya sampai dini hari nanti.

Aku langkahkan kaki ini ke jalanan kota yang sepi. Semua lampu sudah mati tanda orang-orang telah terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Aku dengar di arah utara kota terdapat ruang hijau yang masih natural belum ada satu pun penduduk yang mau mengusik ke asriannya. Lebih baik aku ke sana dan memanjat salah satu pohon disana.

Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan surai rambutku saat pertama sampai di ruang hijau yang luas membentang. Daun-dau pepohonan besar dan ilalang yang meninggi sampai ke betis bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku. Kini memang gelap, tapi gema suara tetap bisa terdengar. Ada suara dentingan pedang. Rasa ingin tau'ku, membawaku mendekat pada asal suara... Dan aku pun melihatnya disana. Hanya mampu terpukau, mematung dalam hipnotis gerak bersimpony'nya. Gerakan yang cepat, tangkas dan elegant... Itu Rivaille.

SYUNGGGG...

HUP!

JLEB

Sebuah pedang melayang ke arah ku, untung saja aku dapat menghindarinya. "Keluar kau!" oh, ternyata pria kelam itu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Hey, lama tak bertemu." ucapku sebari melompat turun dari atas pohon cemara.

"Kau?"

* * *

"Jadi tiap hari kau berlatih di sini?" Tanyaku lagi memastikan. Sekarang aku sedang duduk bersila bersama ilalang yang empuk sebari mengamati Rivaille berlatih. "Kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama untuk ke sepuluh kali brat."

"Ohh, jadi benar... untuk apa?"

Rivaille berhenti dari kegiatannya, mematung.

"Entahlah."

Huh?

Rivaille pun kembali berlatih, di ayunkan'nya pedang kembali membelah dinginnya angin malam, menari dengan ritme yang indah. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa berpaling dari'nya walau hanya sekejap. Sangat... Ah, terlampau sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku semula, melangkah mendekati Rivaille. Membuatnya menghentikan sejenak latihannya. "Rivaille mau'kah kau jadi pion'ku?"

* * *

"Yang mulia, si-"

"Aku perkenalkan pada kalian semua. Panglima perang kita, Rivaille!" seru ku lantang. Sengajaku kumpulkan para mentri dan penasehat kerajaan. Ini lah langkah yang akan ku pakai untuk menangani masalah pelik negara ini. Ms Hanji menyeringai dan di antaraku dan Rivalle di atas singgasana merah ini.

_'Ada apa Ms Hanji? Tidak ada yang lucu di sini.'_

_"Fufufufu, aura'nya misterius sekali. Kau dapat dari mana mawar hitam ini yang mulia?"_

Senyum terkembang di bibirku. '_Aku bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan Ms Hanji, dan sebelum dia terambil orang lain lebih baik aku mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.'_

_"Hoo~ kau sangat pintar yang mulia~"_ Ms Hanji terkekeh dan memutari Rivaille._ "Dia akan sangat berguna yang mulia."_

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, aku akan menggunakan Rivaille sebagai pion'ku.

* * *

"Sungguh, brat sepertimu ini raja?" ucap Rivaille bersidekap di depan dada dalam ruang kerjaku. "Itu kenyataannya, mau bagaimana lagi?" mengangkat bahuku tanda aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku yang terpilih menjadi raja.

"Dan kenapa pula aku harus menjadi 'butler' seperti ini? Otakmu bermasalah brat." keluh Rivaille, tapi dia masih saja menuangkan teh camomile pada cangkir teh ku. "Hahaha, maaf aku tak bermaksud membuat panglima menjadi butler." aku tersenyum lima jari. Sebenarnya aku belum sempat menyiapkan semuanya, jadi aku ungsikan Rivaille di sini.

Karena aku tau ada beberapa orang yang tidak menyukai ke hadiran Rivaille...

"Apa alasanmu menjadikan ku sebagai panglima perang?"

Aku berhenti menghirup aroma teh'ku, pandanganku lurus ke depan, tekadku sudah bulat. "Karena kau berpotensi. Caramu bertarung sangat unik. Aku sampai terpesona." Rivaille sedikit mengkerutkan alisnya. "Terpesona?"

"Ah, lupakan saja pembicaraan tadi." Aku kelepasan... Mungkin wajahku sudah bersemu merah sekarang.

* * *

"Yang mulia apa anda tidak salah memilih panglima? Sebaiknya anda menggantinya."

"Tidak, dan keputusanku adalah mutlak Smith! Aku tidak akan mengganti Rivaille!" bentakku agak kasar pada penasehat kerajaan, Baron Smith. Yang benar saja, dia memintaku untuk mengganti jabatan panglima dengan orang lain. Walau alasannya kuat, Rivaille itu orang luar yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dan mungkin dia adalah musuh yang menyamar. Tapi keputusanku adalah mutlak. Aku tidak akan pernah menganti Rivaille dengan orang lain.

"Kami ingin anda mencopot jabatan panglima Rivaille, Yang mulia. Dia tidak pantas mendapat jabatan itu." Mentri tertinggi Aurou mewakili semua bawahan kerajaan untuk bersama-sama meminta'ku mencopot jabatan Rivaille. Untung dia sedang berlatih hari ini...

"Keputusanku sudah bulat! kalian tidak bisa merubahnya! Kalian inggin menentang perintah Raja?!" Cukup, aku murka sekarang, tidak bisa'kan mereka memandang seseorang tidak hanya dari gelar dan keluarganya?

"Baik lah, jika anda bersikeras saya akan menerimanya." Penasehat Smith angkat suara, akhirnya ad-

"Jika, Panglima Rivaille bisa mengalahkan pasukan Prancis di barat kerajaan, dan pulang membawa kemenangan untuk kerajaan kita."

* * *

"Rivaille..."

Sore ini aku sedang berada di pekarangan luar belakang istana, bersama Rivaille. Dia seperti biasa, walau pun dia panglima dia mau setiap harinya datang ke ruanganku hanya untuk menuangkan secangkir teh camomile.

"Rivaille... Kau-"

"Akan pergi berperang dua hari lagi."

Aku membeku, perkataannya benar... Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan gusar. Aku tak mampu berkata apa pun lagi. "Brat..."

"Hm..."

"Apa maksudmu dengan terpesona?"

Selalu pertanyaan itu yang berhasil membuatku bersemu merah. "Su-sudah ku bilang untuk melupakan hal itu'kan!" Seru'ku. Aku memalingkan wajahku yang pasti kini sudah sangat merah, kentara dengan suhu panas yang menjalar di area telingaku.

"Bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan jujur?" Rivaille menarik pergelangan tanganku kencang hingga membuat'ku sedikit meringis. Iris jade'ku bertubrukan dengan iris onix kelam Rivaille. Membuatku menyelam dalam lubang dimensinya.

Lekuk wajahnya sempurna. Tanpa cacat...

Indah, nuansa kelam yang misterius dan memikat...

Tanpa tersadari jarak kami tidak ada sama sekali. Aku menutup mata'ku seiring desiran lembut angin. Menikmati ciuman lembut dari Rivaille.

Mungkin'kah aku... Jatuh cinta pada Rivaille?

* * *

Walau hanya beberapa hari Rivaille di sini, dan walau hanya sekejap aku dapat mengenalnya, aku tidak tau kenapa diriku dapat terpikat olehnya. Bagai pagar yang terlilit oleh tumbuhan rambat. Tidak akan bisa terlepas, kecuali ada yang memaksanya untuk terlepas.

* * *

"Bukannya kau harusnya sudah memimpin pasukkanmu, panglima?" Aku berbicara tanpa berpaling dari bingkan jendela yang berada di belakang singgasanaku. Tak kuasa... Perasaan sesak apa ini? Cemas? Sedih? Was-was?

"Hanya memberi salam terakhir padamu." Hati ini mencelos mendengarnya. Salam terakhir? Terdengar seperti kau tidak akan kembali selamanya Rivaille, kau membuat perasaan ini makin kacau.

"Selama tiga puluh lima tahun hidup'ku belum pernah aku sangat memperhatikan seseorang." Aku mendengarkan perkataan Rivaille dengan seksama walau tanpa berpaling dari besarnya bingkai jendela berukir lukisan besar di hadapanku ini.

Terdengar suara langkat Rivaille yang mendekat ke arahku. Aku pun berbalik tepat saat mata ini kembali bertemu pandang dengan matanya. Tidak terbaca apa yang ada di pikirannya. Terlalu dalam untuk di selami.

"Eren... Mau kah kau menungguku hingga kembali nanti?" Aku terteguh, aku tidak masalah jika dia memanggilku dengan sebutan brat atau apa tapi setelah menjadi raja tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani menyebutkan namaku. Tidak ada.

Rivaille mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakaian dan jubah perangnya yang sama hitamnnya dengan surai rambutnya dan sama kuat dengan dirinya.

Dan sesuatu itu membuatku tercengah...

"Mau'kah kau menikah denganku Eren?"

Sepasang cincin perak dengan ukiran sederhana namun cantik.

Aku tak kuasa, tangisku pecah sudah. Aku memeluk tubuh Rivaille yang tak seberapa tinggi erat, menenggelamkan kepalaku pada lekuk bahu tegasnya. Masa bodoh dengan pakaian kerajaan merah marun bersulam benang emas yang ku kenakan akan luntur oleh tangisanku. Masa bodoh!

Rivaille membalas pelukanku, sama eratnya seperti aku memeluknya. Serasa tak ingin saling meninggalkan walau sekejap.

Rivaille menyudahi pelukan kami dan membawaku pada ciuman yang manis namun getir di saat bersamaan. Air mataku menciptakan sensasi asin yang makin menusuk hatiku hingga terasa perih.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Rivaille menyelipkan salah satu cincin pada jari manis kananku. Dan memasang satunya lagi di jari manisnya. "Tunggu aku."

* * *

"Maaf Yang mulia, hanya ini yang dapat saya temukan."

Hatiku hancur sudah. Aku mematung mendengar penuturan penasehat Smith. Kerajaan menang, pasukan kerajaan dapat memukul mundur pasukan Prancis. Tapi...

Rivaille menghilang di telan bumi...

Hanya pedang perak kebesarannya yang tersisa. Di tepi jurang batu tanpa ujung di medan perang. Ingin... Ingin aku berteriak pilu sekarang. Kenapa begini? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam menulis cerita hidupku yang penuh ke dukaan tanpa cinta ini? Kenapa?!

ARGHHH!

Aku tidak akan memaafkan semua pasukan Prancis yang membuat Rivaille'ku mati. Akan ku buat mereka merasakan api neraka yang sesungguhnya!

* * *

"SERANG!"

Seruku lantang, mereka harus membayar atas kematian Rivaille dengan harga yang tak ternilai!

Ku kerahkan seluruh pasukan dan iblis kasat mata bawahanku untuk menghancurkan mereka dan aku sebagai pemimpinnya. Tak peduli dengan cipratan darah yang mengenai wajahku atau mengotori jubah perang dan pedang perak'ku. Ku pacu kuda hitamku sekuat tenaga, tak peduli dengan beceknya lumpur karena hujan deras yang mengguyur.

Yang terpenting mereka harus musnah!

* * *

Aku memang pulang membawa kemenangan dan malah kini kerajaan musuh berhasil'ku takhlukan, namun...

Rivaille tidak akan kembali...

* * *

"Anda harus makan yang mulia, yang mulia?" Terdengar suara Armin yang meng-ngedor pintu kamarku. Biarkan lah, kini aku tengah ingin sendiri...

Seiring langit yang menjingga Armin menyerah untuk menyuruhku makan. Huh? Makan? Apa itu perlu?

Sejak pulang dari medan perang aku mengunci diri rapat dalam kamar. Seseorang yang aku harapkan kembali tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Dia terkubur bersama puing batu dan ter-rendam lautan darahnya. Terlihat dari ganggang pedangnya yang mencetak gumpalan kering sampai pada ujung runcing pedang.

Aku memeluk pedang itu dalam kurungan lengan dan kakiku. Terpojok pada kesedihan di tinggal orang terkasih.

Tuhan, ini kah balasanmu untuk makhluk tanpa eksistensi sepertiku?

* * *

Semakin hari, kekuatanku semakin melemah. Aku mulai terbatuk darah. Kesulitan bernafas dan kadang pingsan. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

Walau sesungguhnya aku tak tega meninggalkan satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa, Armin. Tapi ku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa'ku mengingat umurnya sekarang yang menginjak 14 tahun. Dia pasti bisa memilih jalan hidupnya.

Ya bukan?

* * *

Aku berfikir menyerahkan tahkta kerajaan se'ijin baginda ratu Victoria pada penasehat kerajaan Baron Smith. Namun Ms Hanji sempat memberi tau'kanku bahwa itu bukan ke putusan yang baik.

Yah, memang akui aura tak baik sering'ku rasakan jika bersamanya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlampau lelah.

Tapi entah ada angin apa Baron Smith mengajakku (secara paksa) untuk ikut menyegarkan pikiran bersama dengan berkeliling di lembah yang terdapat di sebelah timur kerajaan dengan menaiki kereta berpacu kuda.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai Smith menyuruh kusir untuk berhenti. "Yang mulia, lihatlah pemandangan di luar sangat indah, bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya di luar kereta?" Ucapnnya sebari membuka'kan pintu kereta untukku. Iris blue navy nya terhalang oleh lekuk senyum matanya.

Aku tak menjawab tapi langsung keluar dan melihat pemandangan luar. Ya... Semuanya indah dan asri. Semuanya terlihat akan baik-baik saja ji-

"Tapi tidak perlu berlama-lama karena kau harus mati Yang mulia. Mati karena telah menghancurkan Prancis. Mati tanpa jejak seperti panglima Rivaille." Bisik Baron Smith padaku...

Dan aku merasakan sebuah pedang menusuk punggungku hingga tembus ke dadaku dan langsung terbatuk darah.

Sudah aku duga ada udang di balik batu...

Sebuah tendangan yang kuat menghempaskan tubuh berbalut tuxedo cokelat ini pada bebatuan lembah, mencabik pakaian dan kulitku.

Meremukkan organ dalammku.

Dan berhenti tepat di tepi lembah yang curam. Aku sudah tak mampu untuk melakukan apa pun sekarang. Kekuatanku telah habis. Pandangan mata ini buram, tubuh ini sakit remuk dari dalam, jantung ini tak berfungsi karena robekan besar tepat di dada kiriku.

Ajal telah menanti'ku, tapi ini bukanlah akhir!

Aku bersumpah! Pada siapa pun yang memerlukan kekuatanku aku akan memberikannya! Untuk siapa pun yang meninginkan cahaya dalam hidupnya agar tidak berakhir sepeti diriku! Mau siapa, apa, dimana, atau kapan pun masanya, aku akan datang untuknya!

Dan sinema hidupku pun berakhir...

* * *

"Hey Eren, untuk kedepannya kau akan mendapatkan masa-masa yang sulit. Orang yang kau cintai akan mati di puncak rasa cintamu. Seseorang yang cukup kau percaya akan membunuhmu dan adikmu yang kau tinggalkan mati di bunuh orang itu juga sehari setelah kematianmu. Namun... Kau harus tetap tegar walau kau sendiri."

Aku memandang sosok bocahku dari ruang dimensi. Menampakkan diri di depannya dengan berurai air mata. Kini aku tau siapa orang bertudung hitam dalam mimpiku selama ini. Itu tak lain tak bukan adalah diriku sendiri.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

**"OMAKE"**

Aku usap air mataku, dan meraba halusnya permukaan cincin pemberian Rivaille. Mencoba lebih tegar. Lagi pula itu hanya masa lalu. Kerajaan Sina musnah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu karena pemerintahan yang tak stabil. Dan masa-masa peradaban kuno telah berganti dengan peradaban modern.

Tubuhku saat lampau itu benar mati tapi jiwaku tetap hidup menggembara sampai akhirnya mendapatkan wadah baru. Kekuatanku masih sama, tampangku masih sama, dan sumpahku juga masih sama. Begitu juga dengan orang yang ku cintai.

Ya, aku abadi...

Armin yang belajar ilmu yang sama denganku kini juga telah mendapatkan wadah yang baru sebagai tubuhnya. Kami masih berhubungan hingga sekarang walau jarang karena ke sibukan kami masing-masing.

Aku berkelana tiap malamnya menjaga ke tentraman malam tanpa satu pun iblis dan setan yang mengusik ke hidupan tentram manusia di masa sekarang. Sedangkan Armin, dia berbaur dengan kumpulan manusia modern itu untuk obsesinya pada pengetahuan baru.

Namun suatu hari...

"Kak Eren, perkenalkan ini teman sekelasku Levi." Armin tersenyum penuh arti sebari membawa temannya di SMU untuk di kenalkan padaku.

Aku terteguh...

Cincin perak yang sangat ku kenal melingkar di jari manis tangan kananya.

"Kita bertemu lagi brat. Aku kembali."

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Maaf kalau fic ini terkesan loncat-loncat buatnya loncat-loncat sih jadi gini deh #plak Dan gomen, ini fic buat double challenge, tapi telat publis -_-

*Major General Duke: jabatan atau tingkat tertinggi bangsawan Inggris.

**Sekolah Weston: nyontek komik black butler #plok

***Orbs: bola arwah.

****Mantra yang ada di fic ini semuanya memakai bahasa Latin, yang lebih baik tidak saya beritau artinya takut memberi dampak sesat pada pembaca #plak

*****Fic ini sebenarnya mengangkat story dari OC saya yang bertemakan Kerajaan Joseon tapi karena chara SnK ngak ada orang korea jadi saya ubah jadi Kerajaan Britania Raya dengan mix Kerajaan karangan.

Saya merasa fic ini agak sesat yak? Karena saya menulisnya dengan 3 backsound yang agak... Yah, suram. Awalnya saya memakai backsound lagu Saram Balbam Bal milik Hwang Go, pertengahan saya memakai backsound Simphony Hitam milik Sherina nah yang terakhir nih agak sesuatu... Backsoundnya Gloomy Sunday akustik version.

Ekhem, oke cukup bacotnya. Mungkin yang terakhir saya jelaskan adalah mengenai musuh. Kenapa Prancis? Karena Prancis memiliki catatan sejarah perang dengan Inggris.

Yap akhir kata, would you review my fic?


End file.
